


Encantado

by orphan_account



Series: 28 Days of Sterek [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, First Meetings, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Seductive Derek, Smut, encantado Derek Hale, siren-like features
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles meets a man in the water. He doesn't know why he chooses to stay with the stranger, it's just a voice in the back of his head. Derek is riveting and seductive, he's everything Stiles wants and more. Little did he know the true nature of the encantados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encantado

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is an Encantado in this, a creature I have only recently learned about. Therefore this won't be 100% accurate to the true folklore and I've created some of my own features. Just some background info from Wikipedia: "[encantados] are often characterized in their mythology as wielding superior musical ability, their seductiveness and love of sex...Encantados are said to be fond of abducting humans with whom they fall in love"

Stiles has always grown up hearing risible folklore of supernatural creatures roaming the woods of Beacon Hills. It wasn't like he believed it though. Well, at least after he turned eight and decided to join reality. He moved on from the stories and played sports, he entered middle school and found one Lydia Martin. 

Now he was eighteen and a senior, the mythology lost in his brain. Even as he entered the dusky and extensive forest alone. It was nearly eight minutes until his curfew and Stiles was walking home from Lydia's party. He would've caught a ride with one of his friends but Scott snuck out early with Allison, Isaac passed out minutes before he left, and Lydia of course had to stay. Scott was the one who drove him to the party so Stiles was left carless and he definitely wasn't going to call his dad.

Stiles calculated the amount of time it would take to sprint home and he still wouldn't make it in time. So he decided to find a shortcut and turned to the woods. "You'll be fine, just keep walking forward," Stiles motivated himself as he took his first steps under the trees. Every little sound made him jump, his friends always called him the most paranoid in the group and they weren't wrong.

When a stick broke in the distance Stiles booked it. He ran as fast as he could towards the direction he thought was right until his foot caught on something and sent him tumbling down a small hill. He groaned at the sore pain in his leg when he moved and slowly sat up. Stiles had landed on a dirt bank of a small body of water. He couldn't tell if it was a lake or a river as he could only see so much of it in the darkness. He grabbed his phone out of his back pocket but saw it had been cracked from his fall and wouldn't turn on. "Shit," Stiles whispered even though he was alone.

Stiles stood up and wobbled on his hurt leg to find a way to climb back up the hill. There was a small splashing noise though behind him and he froze. When he turned around nothing was there besides a few ripples in the water. His heart rate picked up and he moved quicker away from the bank, trekking in his mud stained jeans. 

"Wait."

Complete and undeniable fear overtook Stiles when a harsh whisper came from behind him. His head quickly darted towards the water but again nothing was there. "I'm imagining things," he mumbled.

But then the water started bubbling as the top of a head poked out. Soon followed a whole body wading slowly out of the liquid under the moonlight like some scene from a movie. Stiles tripped as he stumbled backwards and stared at the figure in shock whilst on the ground again. "Yep, definitely imaging."

The figure got closer, then Stiles could finally see what it was. It was just a man, but a beautiful man. Like the most breathtaking, drop dead gorgeous man he'd ever seen with no shirt on, a six pack, and tight wet fabric clinging to his legs deliciously. Stiles couldn't even get a word out as the man loomed over him and stared into his eyes. His skin was flawless and his dark hair and stubble stood out beautifully against it. He raised a muscular arm and a Stiles coiled, ready for an impact. But the stranger just laid his hand on Stiles' hurt leg; it instantly felt better.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed and abruptly stood up to get away from the guy. The man came at him fast though and trapped Stiles against a tree, arms braced on either side of him, chests touching together.

The man didn't say any words, just gave Stiles this seductive look that went straight to his pants and grabbed his hand. He dragged Stiles fingertips down his bare chest before sticking his face in Stiles' neck. "Okay, this is happening." He eventually snapped out of his daze though and pushed at the guy's chest. "Who are you?"

For some odd reason Stiles didn't feel that scared anymore, mostly intrigued by this fascinating person. The man gave him a menacing smile and whispered one word into his ear in a soft and sensual tone, "Derek."

"Derek, huh, I'm Stiles. And I-uh-have to get h-home." He attempted to push at the guy again but the man wouldn't budge and proceeded to drop kisses down the column of Stiles' throat. 

"Mine," Derek stated. Stiles knew he needed to get away at that moment and quickly ducked under Derek's arm. 

"It was um, great to meet you. But I..." he trailed off before darting as fast as he could away from Derek and the water. Stiles ran for a bit before realizing no one was following him. He slowed down to a stop and stared back in the direction of the bank. He could make out Derek standing there, staring at him longingly. The guy seemed...sad? 

"You're an idiot, Stilinski," he muttered under his breath as he stomped back to the man. "What are you?" He didn't mean for the question to come out but Stiles knew no human just walked out of a body of water. 

Derek offered him a small smile and his eyes flashed blue for a second. "Derek."

Stiles sighed and put a hand to his head. "No, I mean, like, what are you? You're not human, clearly."

Derek still dodged the question and walked towards Stiles. Stiles started to take a step back but it was no use. Derek was up against him again but this time with a hand pressed firmly against his groin. "Stiles," he purred out and reattached his lips to Stiles' neck. The boy let out a loud groan as Derek rubbed him and sucked marks into his skin. This was like every sexual fantasy of his come true. "Stay with me." It wasn't a demand, more like Derek stating how Stiles came back. God knows why he did. His brain wasn't functioning properly but now Stiles really didn't want to leave Derek. 

"Do you live in the water?" Stiles got out between shaky breaths. His nails dug into Derek's shoulders and he had to put a hand on the man's wrist to stop him from letting go in his own pants. Derek stepped back but still kept a hand on the side of Stiles' face. He nodded once. "But what about a home? A family?" Derek shrugged once and looked down. Stiles frowned at him. "Come home with me."

Derek perked up at that and he gave Stiles a hopeful look. Stiles didn't know why he was letting some strange man, creature, come with him. It was like the words were flowing out of his mouth without him controlling them. All he knew was he didn't want Derek to go. 

~

They arrived back to Stiles' house and he praised the heavens above when he spotted no police cruiser in the driveway yet. He pulled Derek inside and up to his bedroom. Stiles went to his dresser to get a spare pair of sweatpants but when he turned around Derek had already stripped off whatever garment he was previously wearing and was now butt naked in the middle of Stiles' room. 

The sweatpants dropped from his hands as a small squeak escaped Stiles. Oh how he shouldn't have looked but he couldn't help it. Derek caught the boys eyes raking over his body and he smirked, stepping closer to Stiles.

"Woah buddy," Stiles said but deep inside he wanted to devour Derek, this beautiful stranger that somehow became his in a matter of minutes. Was this a one night stand?

Stiles let Derek lead him to the bed, he let him pull off his hoodie, he let the man/creature (though he didn't care anymore) close the door and hover over him in all his glory. At this point it really did feel like a dream, a fantasy in Stiles' head. But when Derek thrust his hips down against Stiles' clothed groin, a loud moan was torn from Stiles' throat. This was very much so authentic. 

Stiles met Derek's hips and stared hungrily at the man's leaking member. He wound his arms around Derek's neck and pulled him down, finally, into a passionate kiss. It was open mouthed and hot, the whole atmosphere of the room was causing Stiles to heat up in more ways than one. They made out as Derek's hand crept between them to unbutton Stiles' jeans and slip a hand down his boxers. Stiles mewled at the sensation of a heavy hand stroking him up and down and he was on the brink of letting go. Derek leaned back and started to pull down Stiles' pants, his head moving down with them until positioned over the now free length.

"Shit," Stiles breathed out as he locked eyes with the gorgeous man and ran his fingers through his hair. Derek smiled, all teeth, before wrapping his lips around Stiles' dick and bobbing up and down. Stiles had to stick his fist in his mouth so he didn't scream in pleasure. He still couldn't quiet grasp the fact this was happening. It wasn't his first blowjob but it was certainly the best. 

Derek sucked harder and went down further, the dick hitting the back of his throat. He let out a hum and the vibrations around his length made Stiles' back arch off the bed. He didn't bother trying to hide his sounds now. Derek went down on him until Stiles finally warned him he was close before spilling down the guys throat. Derek swallowed all of it and slithered back up Stiles' body to reattach their lips. Stiles reached down to Derek's dick to return the favor but he was stopped with a gentle hand and a slight shake of the head. "I'm pleasing you. Next time." 

Stiles took that as a sign this would happen more than once. If this counted as a random stranger hookup then he wanted to know more about this mysterious creature (whom he still did not know the species of). But at the moment he didn't care as Derek grabbed him in his big arms and pulled him flush against his chest. Stiles has never had someone treat him like this, protective and caring yet also seductive and bold. It was thrilling to him.

Just as Stiles drifted off, Derek smiled manically in the dark and whispered in his new lover's ear, "Encantado."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! :)
> 
> my next fic in this challenge will be the second part of this so if you want to read that then look out for it tomorrow


End file.
